stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin I van Libertas
thumb|200px Martin Alexander Adrian Van Draak (27 augustus 1772 - 31 oktober 1821) was de achtste Koning van Libertas van 1799 tot 1821 en een Brunanter prins van geboorte. Hij volgde zijn oom Alexander III op na de Alexandrijnse moorden en regeerde tot zijn dood. Een zoon van Koning Adrian II van Brunant en prinses Anna van Libertas, Martin leidde een minder absolutistisch bewind dan zijn voorgangers. Hij was de eerste koning van het geslacht Van Draak. Biografie Brunant Familie thumb|200px|Prins Martin van Brunant en zijn moeder, [[Prins van Libertas|prinses Anna van Libertas.]] Martin was het enige kind dat voortkwam uit het huwelijk tussen prinses Anna van Libertas en Adrian Van Draak. Zijn vader was de enige volwassen zoon van prins Maximilian Sobieski en prinses Catherine van Brunant. Zijn moeders broer was kroonprins Alexander, de zoon van Koning Robert IV van Libertas, Martins grootvader. Enkele maanden na zijn geboorte stierf Robert IV en werd deze opgevolgd door Alexander III. Martin had drie oudere halfzussen en één oudere halfbroer, Ambroos genaamd. De jonge Martin werd geboren op het Paleis van Grijzestad en groeide daar ook op onder het bewind van Koning Pieter I. Zijn vader woonde niet aan het hof, maar op het kasteel van Bitburg en had nooit verwacht dat hij ooit de koningskroon zou overnemen. In 1784 echter vond de invasie door James Carrington plaats. Deze zette Pieter I van de troon af en verving hem door Adrian. Martins halfbroer Ambroos werd de kroonprins van Brunant. Jeugd Martin groeide op het Paleis van Grijzestad in de Brunanter hoofdstad op. Op 12-jarige leeftijd werd Martin een prins van Brunant doordat James Carrington zijn vader op de troon zette. Zijn oudere halfbroer Ambroos werd Hertog van Middleton en was de favoriete zoon van Adrian. Ondanks dit kon Martin het goed vinden met zijn halfbroer en drie halfzussen. Zowel Martin als Ambroos hadden regelmatig onenigheden met dictator Carrington. In 1792 werden de halfbroers zelfs gearresteerd en onder huisarrest geplaatst voor twee maanden. In Brunant kreeg prins Martin een militaire opvoeding. Hij leerde vloeiend Engels, Frans, Nederland en Spaans praten. Martin werd grotendeels opgevoed door zijn moeder, prinses Anna van Libertas. Zij was verhuisd van Libertas naar Grijzestad. Aanvankelijk was Anna niet tevreden met haar huwelijk met Adrian, maar nadat zij in 1784 tot koningin gekroond werd, voelde Anna haar thuis in Brunant. Ze nam haar zoon Martin af en toe mee naar het Libertaanse koninklijke hof. Hij verbleef daar dan bij zijn oom, Koning Alexander III. Deze was kinderloos en lange tijd zag het er naar uit dat een ver familielid, Casimir Lievertas, de troon zou overnemen na de dood van Alexander. Anna probeerde daarentegen alles om haar zoon Martin op de troon te krijgen, maar de Salische wet liet het niet toe dat haar zoon de troon zou bestijgen zolang er nog andere mannelijke leden van het geslacht Lievertas in leven waren. Drie jaar lang stond prins Martin bovendien tweede in de lijst van de Brunanter troonopvolging, maar in 1787 werd Cristian geboren, het zoontje van zijn halfbroer. Enkele jaren nadien kwam daar nog een tweede zoon bij. Hierdoor werd het duidelijk voor Martin dat hij geen aanspraak meer zou kunnen maken op de Brunanter troon na het overlijden van Ambroos. Reizen Na het overlijden van zijn moeder in 1795 reisde Martin rond in Europa. Hij bezocht Frankrijk, de Italiaanse steden, Spanje, Saksen, Oostenrijk en Groot-Brittannië. Hij hield ook memoires bij van zijn verre reizen. In 1797 bezocht hij samen met zijn vader de Libertaanse hoofdstad Wikistad. Na geheime besprekingen kwamen Adrian en Alexander III overeen dat de Libertaanse kroon niet kon samenvallen met de Brunanter kroon. Een opvolging door Adrian zelf of prins Ambroos was dus onmogelijk. Alexander liet in zijn testament neerschrijven dat Martin, de zoon van zijn enige zuster, hem moest opvolgen als Koning van Libertas. Libertas Troonsbestijging Het testament van Alexander III kon niet uitgevoerd worden vooraleer twee obstakels uit de weg werden geruimd: Casimir Lievertas en prins Willem. Deze twee waren verre familieleden van de koning en kwamen voor prins Martin in de lijn van de troonopvolging. Toen in september 1799 Alexander zwaar ziek werd, gaf Martins vader Adrian het bevel om Casimir en Willem te laten vermoorden. Deze dubbele moord vond plaats in de laatste dagen van Alexanders heerschappij. Ze worden ook wel de Alexandrijnse moorden genoemd. Martin zelf beweerde nadien dat hij niks met de dood van beide mannen te maken had. Na de dood van Casimir op 14 september 1799 werd Martin dan officieel de nieuwe Hertog van Doveburcht, de eerste in de troonopvolging. Een week na de moord op Casimir stierf koning Alexander III aan zijn ziekte. Hij werd opgevolgd door Martin, de eerste koning met die naam. Als prins van Brunant was Martin nooit prins van Libertas geweest en voor het eerst sinds de start van de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog in 1616 kwam een koning op de troon die geen lid was van het geslacht Lievertas. Op 19 september 1799 nam de familie Van Draak de macht over in Libertas door een geheime overeenkomst tussen Alexander III en Adrian II. Libertas zou haar vriendschappelijke relatie met Brunant onderhouden tijdens de regeerperiodes van Martin I en Ambroos I, twee halfbroers. Niet iedereen was tevreden met de komst van een buitenlandse monarch. Zo stopte politicus Joseph Lievertas met zijn carrière aangezien hij weigerde de nieuwe koning te erkennen. Aangezien er geen leden van he geslacht Lievertas meer in leven waren, werd de tot dan toe onbekende Félix Van Leyden d'Eysenbach de nieuwe kroonprins. Hij bleef dit slechts enkele jaren, tot de geboorte van Martins eerste kind Dimitrius in 1802. Problemen in Brunant Een paar maanden na zijn troonsbestijging in Wikistad probeerde Martins vader Adrian II een einde te maken aan het dictatoriaal regime van James Carrington door middel van een coup d'état. Deze staatsgreep mislukte en Adrian werd afgezet. Martins halfbroer Ambroos werd op de troon geplaatst en Adrian leefde eerst in ballingschap in Brunant, maar woonde vanaf 1804 op het Alexanderpaleis in Wikistad. In 1805 liet Martin het Adriaanhuis in Wikistad bouwen. Hier woonde zijn vader tot zijn dood in 1807. Beleid thumb|200px|Buste van Martin I in het [[Uniepark van Wikistad.]] Martin leidde onmiddellijk een heel ander bewind dan zijn voorgangers van de dynastie Lievertas. Hij stelde een officiële Landraad in waar vertegenwoordigers van alle steden zetelden en de koning bijstonden met hun adviezen en raad. Martin weigerde om een constitutie aan te nemen en zijn macht in te perken, maar verlaagde wel belastingen en bevorderde de internationale handel van Libertas. Hij profiteerde van de uitstekende ligging van Libertas om met zowel de Britten als de Fransen tevreden te stellen en wist de onstabiele situatie in Europa niet over te brengen naar Libertas. Martin hield zich grotendeels neutraal tijdens de Napoleontische oorlogen, maar leunde sterk aan bij Groot-Brittannië, de grootste handelspartner van Libertas. Martin had altijd een goede band gehad met de Britten en ook in 1815 na de hervormingen van de Europese landkaart bleef Martin deze relatie onderhouden. Om het bewind van Napoleon te ontvluchten, verhuisde de Juliaanse koninklijke familie in 1807 naar Libertas. Martin zou in 1815 een bezoek brengen aan Juliana en de relatie tussen beide landen werd bevestigd door het huwelijk tussen prins Marco van Juliana en prinses Christine van Libertas. Martin is vooral bekend voor zijn economische en culturele hervormingen. In tegenstelling tot het absolutistische bewind van zijn voorgangers bouwde hij geen grote paleizen, maar richtte hij in 1811 de beurs van Wikistad op. Dit is één van de oudste effectenbeurzen in Europa. Reeds in 1804 liet hij van het koninklijk jachtdomein het grootste openbare park van Wikistad maken. In 1817 vroeg hij voor een grote boekencollectie. Dit is de basis voor wat later de Koninklijke Bibliotheek zou worden. Hij heeft ook de huisjes in de Ratorienstraat laten bouwen en de grote basis van Muntegu geopend. In 1803 stelde hij de Orde van de Draak in. Hij werd grootmeester van deze ridderorde die gelijkaardig was aan de Orde van de Draak in Brunant. Koning Martin werd door diverse staatsmannen geholpent tijdens zijn bewind. Dit waren onder meer Félix Van Leyden d'Eysenbach, Moritz Spiegel, Hendrik Koch, Balthazar Boddaert, Willem Neyt, Luis Pérez de Velasco en Nicolaas Oldenburg. Laatste jaren Tijdens de laatste jaren van zijn leven was Martin bezig met de nationale politiek. Hij verlaagde belastingen, maar liet ook veel werk over aan zijn raadgevers en aan de Landraad. Hij maakte zijn oudste zoon Dimitrius klaar voor de troon. In 1821 zou Martin overlijden. Hij werd opgevolgd op 31 oktober 1821 door zijn zoon. Nog voor zijn dood had Martin het huwelijk van zijn tweede zoon, eveneens Martin genaamd, met Maria van Savoye geregeld. Voor zijn zoon Martin creëerde hij ook de adellijke titel Graaf van Alleburg. Ook brachten zijn halfzussen uit Brunant hem regelmatig een bezoek. Martin zelf bezocht Grijzestad en zijn geboorteland voor de laatste keer in 1817 toen hij verwelkomd werd door zijn halfbroer Ambroos op het Realpaleis in Koningstad. Huwelijk thumb|200px|[[Helena van Brunant, de vrouw van Martin I.]] Hij was getrouwd met zijn nicht, Helena van Brunant, een dochter van zijn halfbroer Ambroos I van Brunant. Het huwelijk tussen Martin en Helena was reeds geregeld door Alexander III en Adrian II nog voor de Alexandrijnse moorden plaatsvonden. Het huwelijk vond plaats op 4 juni 1801 in de Nieuwe Kerk in Wikistad. Historici beschouwen het huwelijk als een politiek huwelijk tussen Martin en Ambroos om hun wederzijdse band en relatie te behouden, maar Martin en Helena konden goed met elkaar overweg. Het werd dusdanig een zeer gelukkig huwelijk, want bij het overlijden van Helena in september 1821 kwam Martin in een zware depressie terecht. Hij zou tenslotte twee maanden later zelf sterven. Martin en Helena hadden vier kinderen die allemaal de volwassen leeftijd bereikt hadden: *Dimitrius (1802-1848) *Martin (1803-1873) *Christine (1805-1868) *Alexander (1806-1876) Koning Martin twijfelde om de achternaam Sobieski aan te nemen aangezien zijn grootvader langs vaderskant, Maximilian Jan Sobieski, niet zijn natuurlijke achternaam doorgaf aan Martins' vader. Dit plan werd nooit uitgevoerd en de achternaam Van Draak bleef behouden. Zijn voornaam is Engels doordat zijn Brunanter vader hem deze naam gaf. In Libertas stond hij soms ook wel bekend als Martinus van Libertas. Titels *27 oktober 1772 - 11 augustus 1784: Martin Alexander Adrian Sobieski *11 augustus 1784 - 14 september 1799: Prins Martin Alexander Adrian Van Draak van Brunant *14 september 1799 - 19 september 1799: Prins Martin Alexander Adrian Van Draak van Brunant, Hertog van Doveburcht *19 september 1799 - 31 oktober 1821: Koning Martin Alexander Adrian Van Draak van Libertas, Prins van Brunant, Hertog van Avia, Hertog van Newport, Graaf van Noordstrand Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Overleden persoon Categorie:Koning Categorie:Adel Categorie:Koninklijke familie Categorie:Hertog Categorie:Graaf